Parental Control The Movie
by DarkCocoa
Summary: What happens when Haruhi is forced to go on a dating show because of her Dad? Will she stay with Tamaki in the end or Leave him for a better canidate? HaruhiX?
1. In the Beginning

YAY FIRST TIME FANFIC

7/24/2007

_**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS**_

_WHAT HAP_PENS WHEN MTV DECIDE THE THEY DO THEIR SHOW "PARNTAL CONTROL" AT OURAN. AND TAMAKI IS STUCK WITH HER DAD AS HE WA TCH HER GO ON DATES WITH THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE CLUB???? PLEASE R&R

* * *

**Parental Control The Movie**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_Rated: T just in case_

_A voting fanfic I guess_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Prolouge**  
_

Hello my name is Haruhi Fujuka and here is my boyfriend Tamaki. And my dad really doesn't like him. We have been together since freshman year. I joined a club that at first I hated truthfully, but after I seen how they all needed each other I became quite touched and decided too stay, I'm really glad I did too. But still my father really doesn't really like him, although I really don't know why.

He is such a sweet heart and he wouldn't dare try to hurt me. He always knows what's on my mind. Sometimes he is a little immature, egotistical, mean, cold-hearted, childish rich bastard but that's why I love him.

Grettings sweeties my name Tamaki. I'm a strong caring prince who will do anything for his chosen princess. I love Haruhi with all my heart and soul. I understand her father doesn't like me but if looked into my dazzling eye he would see I'm truly a caring person. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with a handsome devil as myself?

I give my heart, soul, and mind, everything to my princess. And I am sure she loves me equally and she would never leave me after a one date with some idiot! I have absolute trust in my lass and I would be more than happy to sit on the old funky couch with her old man and watch these losers.

Hi there kiddies my name is Ranka, Haruhi's handsome Daddy. I really hate her boyfriend that Tamaki fellow. He is just a player and I really wish my daughter wasn't that naïve, although it's so cute!!! She is a very settle girl. She enjoys her studying and reading. He also is known for being a tomboy at times. But everyone around her just enjoys her spunk and is quick witted. I really feel sorry for her when she was forced into that stupid club. Mostly for that wannabe prince Tamaki.

He tries to monopolize all of her and I'm getting scared that she might flunk because of him. I hope that she will be happy with a less bright guy who knows how to keep her entertained other than acting like either a hot shot or child. Hopefully one of the guys I choose will be better for her. She will thank me for this no worries.

Now Haruhi will go on _**7 **_dates to see if would dunk the childish Tamaki and pick a more sutible partner. Remember folks at home you can vote using your cellphones to decide who you would like tho see Haruhi end up with. Just remember that this is a 866 number than a 1-800 number. You can also you can e-mail to cast your vote.

The next step in the process is the grand- interveiw where there will be a one on one meeting with each of the guys and the father of the house. will they pass with honor or fail misrably? Stay tuned to find out

Well that's it for my first chapter of my first fanfic. I know it was short but isn't prolouges supposed to be short? Just wait and see what happens I promise it will get better - and you can vote for which host yo want to end up with her including Tamaki. See you at the lightning round

**Lets see votes thus far**

**Kyouya: 0**

**Hikaru: 0**

**Karou: 0**

**Mori: 0**

**Honey: 0**

**Nekozawa: 0**

**Kasonada: 0**

**Tamaki: 0  
**

**DUH!!**

**Happy voting 3**


	2. The Imposing Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club or Fruits Basket. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. Parntal contrtol Rated: T for Teen 

_Chapter 2: The Imposing Interview_

For those who don't know this is my first fanfic so please bare with me and give me any suggestions. I promise this will be at lest 5 pages, Guarantee to make up for the last one. I hope you find it in your heart to R&R. I now support another first timer Princessstphanie. I hope you will support the both of us.

_Votes yet far:_

Kyouya: 1 

_Hikaru: 1_

_Nekozawa: 1_

_Tamaki: 0_

_Mori: 0_

_Karou: 0_

_Honey: 0_

_Kasonada: 0_

_They will be rewarded because of you-_

I highly suggest you vote for the better outcome of the story. Even you don't vote I will continue to write cause that's what a evil mastermind does - don't let the smile fool you.

I added a surprise in the mix

* * *

Now on with the show -

Ranka sat at his desk in a secluded room. He now had to sit through 8 interviews with eight mystery men, choose seven of them hoping that among them would be the one for his darling Haruhi. Just how will he determine who will be sincere? He has hooked up a lie detector in the chair before him. If someone lies while sitting there a buzz will shock throughout their body. So we start with the one on one interview. Now shall we let the fun begin?

Round 1

"Please state your name" Ranka said politely.

"Kyouya Ootori" said with his famous business smirk, " Nice to meet you again" Ranka likes his attitude and breathtaking charisma.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." he speaks –buzz- he looks confused and figures out "Sorry Karou sir" 

"Karou Hitachiin!" he yells –buzz- looks mad, "what was that? I am!" –bigger buzz- "Fine I'm Hikaru" says as Ranka chuckles

"Takashi Morinozuki" he hesitated to finally speak, "Mori for short"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka!!!" he shouts, "You can call me Hunny though if you really want to!" 

"Umehito Nekozawa" he said in the severally dark room, which Ranka was totally freaked out by, "Thanks for the curtains. They mess up my skin complexion" Rank gasped – he felt his pain –

"Ritsu Kasonada" he said with a glare,"What you wanna know?"

"Shigure Shoma" he replied with a questionable face, " Your daughter is a hot schoolgirl right? Ranka eyes start to twitch.

Ranka continued interrogating his guests, "What your ideal date?"

"My date would be enjoyable just by a candlelight dinner and good conversation at a very nice restaurant" he said never backing down

"What if I told you she doesn't enjoy expensive meals?" he asked casually curious to his response

"She would with me" he replied quickly with a smirk.

"I walk by the beach and hopefully some nice conversation while drinking. Also we would be sitting on a rug watching the sunset"

"That's all? Ranka asked puzzled.

"The drinks would be wine sir and you may never know what might happens" he said with a hopeful smile, "or it could just Cola. Anything is fine as long as I'm with her."

"I would say a club with great music and variety so we both would be satisfied and happy we come home." He said thinking out loud.

"What if other guys try to take my dear flower?" Ranka asked amazed at his answer.

"I'd beat their asses!" he said and with a handsome smirk, "She's my flower too."

"ah….. We walk around some stores somewhere and then dinner in a park" He was still confused by the question asked. He not used to be forced to talk.

"Okay, modest enough" he had smiled to reassure him.

"We can go to a sweet shop and try out their cake and then we can go to an arcade and then we can go to another sweet shop and compare it to the first and then …" he was stopped

"How old are you anyways?" Ranka asked perplexed.

"18!" He yelled at the top of his lungs

"Hmmm. Cute and sweet like Haruhi" He giggled to himself

"At a nightspot on a yacht with a candlelit dinner so the only light will be shinning upon our faces" He said showing no emotion in his face.

"That's all? How boring" Ranka said somewhat aggravated

"Of course there will be a and so we can tango the night away" he replied

"We would go rollar skating at the pier and I'd get her something special of course." He said softening his face

"Like what?" Ranka asked gasping at the thought he could have handsome potential points

"anything she would ever want, and if she didn't want anything I guess a keepsake. " he replied stopping himself of blushing

"We would go to my place. Have my other female slave make us a spended dinner and go to my room to rest our full stomachs and hopefully maybe some…"

Ranka had him kicked out of the room.

Round 2!

"Describe the perfect love some for your relationship" Ranka asked eager as always.

How they replied ," Write it down and give it to me

Kyouya - "**Forever in My Life," Prince**

"_I never imagined that love would rain on me, And make me want 2 settle down, Baby it's true, I think I do, And I just wanna tell U that I wanna with U_."

_Karou_- **"All My Life," by K-Ci & JoJo.**

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you, And I thank God that I, that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you, And I hope that you feel the same way too .Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Hikaru- **"If I ever fall in love again" Shai**

_The very first time that I saw your brown eyes, Your lips said 'Hello' (Hello) And I said 'Hi'. I knew right then you were the one. But I was caught up (caught up) in physical attraction, but to my satisfaction Baby you were more than just a phase. And if I ever fall in love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend. And if I ever fall in love so ture, I will be sure that the lady's just like you_

Mori- **"Crazy Love," Brian McKnight**

"_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles, And the heavens open up every time she smiles, And when I come home to her that's where I belong, Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_."

Hunny-** "Candy Girl" Jackson 5**

_Candy girl. On my world you look so sweet_ _You're a special treat .Candy girl ,all I want to say ,"When you're with me ,you brighten up my day"_

Nekozawa - **"What's new Pussycat" Tom Jones**

_Pussycat, Pussycat. _I love you.Yes, I do! You and your pussycat lips! You and your pussycat eyes! You and your pussycat nose!

Kasonada- "**Back At One" Brian Mcknight -**

_one, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with yo. Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and Four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one_

Shigure- **"Peaches and Cream" 112**

_Peaches and cream. I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend. Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine. It's even better when it's with ice cream. Know what I mean? Peaches and Cream_

Ranka love each and everyone of them. Well not all of them lol.

Well the chosen guys have been set: Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuki, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Ritsu Kasonada, and Umehito Nekozawa. They will now compete for the golden heart of the Haruhi Fujuka. Will Tamaki shouh have to hit the road??? Vote and Find out later on Parental Control.

* * *

_**Thank you for your support every1 and I will continue to as long as you give me something to write about lol. Everything is in my head now and I need you to show who you support so I can make every1's dream come ture. Maybe after this you will change your mind on whose your favorate. I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R and vote! It won't be very fun writing my own ending cause I'm also rooting 4 someone. You can make 3 votes cause three is the magic number lol. See ya next Chappie!!!!**_


	3. Forward March

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: OHSHC , Characters, and a brain.

* * *

Please enjoy 

_**Votes yet far:**_

_**Kyouya:13**_

_**Mori:4**_

_**Hikaru:3 **_

_**Nekozawa:3**_

_**Kasonada:2**_

_**Honey:2**_

_**Karou:0**_

_**Tamaki:0**_

**_Wow I knew people loved Kyouya but to put him in a 9 point lead placing him in first place surprised me. As you can see you might have changed your mind when it came to voting. I hope you can forgive for my grammar and problems reading and I promise I will do better cause I punished myself you all. Please R&R&V. Happy reading._**

* * *

Parental Control 

**Chapter 3: One Word Answers**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Enjoy -**

Round 3 

Ranka wasn't sastasfied with just 3 questions so he sat them all in the room In a neat row. How was he gonna get these people to seriously think before they talk? Then he figured it out.

"Okay fellas. I decided among myself that your answers were not enough for me," he started to speak with a controlling voice," so we are going to ask you a series of questions and you need to give me a single word answer. But don't I'll be fouled by false words. I have strapped you to lie detectors and they will shook you. I hope that you can withstand any pain cause if I even see you twitch you will regret it."

By the look of their faces you could see many things.

Kyouya just smirked. You can tell that he had seen this coming. He began to remember everything he has thought about the night before concentrating on the task at hand. He has always been good at these kind of things therefore he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Or did he?

Karou was calm and collected. It's almost obvious that he figured that as long as he has the ambition and love of his beloved Haruhi that he would be just fine. Will he succeed?

Hikaru was quickly trying to figure out how to throw off the machine in case he needed to keep something hidden. That everything would be great as long as he didn't say something false or try to throw off the machine attached to his ankles. Will his plan work?

Mori showed absolutely no expression on his face. His body was still but his mind was fast at work. If there was anybody who knows how to give one word answears was him. He told himself that he would impress Ranka-sensei the best he could. How will it turn out for him?

Hunny was swinging himself from side to side waiting for it to start. What else could he do? He was excited. All he knows is that he hopes no one will lie because liars were bad people in his book. Will his happiness pull him through?

Nekozawa was paitiet but still wondering how he was going through with this without getting buzzed. How was he going to prove his love for his favorate kitty if he was only allowed one word?

Kasonada was shaking. He didn't know he was going through with this? He knew he loved Haruhi dearly but will it be enough to pull him through everything that might try to pull them apart. Will it pull them apart?

All questions were going to be answeared in a matter of seconds.

Ranka-How would descibe your relationship with Haruhi?

Kyouya-Valuable

Karou-Essential

Hikaru-Entertaining

Mori-Straightforwardness

Honey-Charming

Nekozawa-Wonderful

Kasonada-Shelter

Ranka- Nice but what about what you bring to the table?

Kyouya-Perspective

Karou-Understanding

Hikaru-Amusement

Mori-Composure

Hunny-Sweetness!!!

Nekozawa-Mystery

Kasonada-Conversation

Ranka - Interesting but what about how she sees you?

Kyouya-Happiness –buzz- Darkness

Karou-Love –buzz- Misbehavior

Hikaru-Trust –buzz- Suspicion

Mori-Nothing – buzz- Protection

Hunny-Immature –buzz- Happiness

Nekozawa-Brave –BIG BUZZ- Cowardliness

Kasonada-self-confident –Buzz- Insecure

Ranka- Ah you might want to think before you speak. Each and every one of you lied to me but expect me to let you lie to my precious daughter?

Kyouya-Maybe –buzz-. Precisely. (he was getting a little tired of getting shocked

Karou-OF COURSE NOT!!!! –big buzz- Okay maybe just a little

Hikaru-Yes sir I did

Mori-eh...

Hunny-sorry

Nekozawa-I just very timid sir

Kasonada- I love that's not a lie

Ranka - And yet you continue to lie to me?

Kyouya-I'm sorry I got ahead of myself

Karou-I just want her so bad

Ranka- You're forgiven for now. Starting to marrow she will select a name out of a hat to see who she shall be going on her date with. Each day will be a different name. You have all that day to try to convince her that she should dump Tamaki and stay with you. I hope you know that Haruhi doesn't need a lie detector to tell your lying to her. And please boys don't let me down.

* * *

_**Well that was the end of my third chappie. I hoped that you enjoyed every second of it. I should have told you this in the first chappie that you can vote three times per chappie and that if you give me 1 name then that means 3 votes for that one person. I'm very glad that all of you have enjoyed this and if you could please forgive me for my grammar I'd appreciate it. I hope my view on the emotions of the characters was on point and if I didn't please let me know. See ya next time ****-**_


	4. Just a Limo Ride

Parental Control 

_**Chapter 4**_

_Rarted T for Teen_

Disclaimer: I am way to slow to think of such a masterpiece called Ouran high school host club so how could I have wrote it?

Votes Yet Far:

_**Kyouya:16**_

_**Mori:6**_

_**Hikaru:6**_

_**Honey:5**_

_**Tamaki:4**_

_**Nekozawa:3**_

_**Kasonada:3**_

_**Karou:3**_

_**Since Kyouya go the most votes he gets to go on the first date. I would like to thank you all for putting up with my mistakes and grammar. I know that I kind amake this hard to red but truthfully I'm trying really really hard. I pray that you all won't abandon me during the middle. I also sorry I took so long to get to the main plot of the whole story TT-TT Plz forgive me, **_

In this chappie Haruhi's thoughts will be in _italics and underlined_ Her date's thoughts will be in _**bold italics**_

_I know people been wondering how was they suppose to vote for Tamaki if he wasn't in it. I think This Chappie will answer your question. –does evil laugh- _

_Now on with the show!!!!_

* * *

The boys waited patiently in the holding room. Each one of the, trying not to speak because each of them have been keeping important secret that they knew should have been discussed before. Their love for a certain brown haired girl. Not knowing how the should react to this situation they sat there watching each other from the corner of their eyes.

They never knew that they would be torn apart in such a cold matte of a brown eyed female. They have always been around females. Wither it was at the host club or at some get together, they knew how to handle women. From the short to the tall, thick and thin, kind and money hungry they had their pick. But never did they expect to falll in love with a girl they thought was a boy. A female who was not fond of their ways. A true lady who knew how to handle anything. So they never mentioned and kept toying with her as if she was a pet who they wanted (Hitachiin), or even a puppet to some with authority (Ootori), a mother for those in need (Hunny), a understanding friend (Mori), A interesting acquaintance for the future (Nekozawa), a educated beautiful lady (Kasonada) , and even a commoner daughter (Tamaki). Each with their own reasons sat within that room. Hoping, waiting that their name be called.

The door finally opened and Haruhi stepped out casually but was in for the shock of her life. " Guys?" she had asked waiting patiently for an answer but everyone within the room was lost of words with the sight of Haruhi. "what are you doing here? Did I come into the wrong room?" she tried to take a step forward but was stooped by hands on her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetie." Ranka sounded the alarm in the back of the boys' minds, "but in order to get in answer you have to draw first." He place her in front of a hat and waited tolerantly for her to pick up her hand but no response. Well at lease not from her hands.

"Dad what is going on?" She asked with a glare in as she faced her dad. " Why are all of the host club here?" still no answers. She quickly turned to the guys sitting in the room across from her. "Why are you all her?" she finally asked the boys "if you're my friends then you need to speak now."

Ranka steeped in, "They are her with the hopes of not being your 'friends' but more of a further intimate relationship." He stopped so that she can take all of his words in.

"You don't mean to tell me" she started to say but as she looked at the hat in her fathers hand who just happened to sign her up for this show but then started to stare at the floor. _Oh shit! _She thought as she tried to gather herself. At first the guys thought that I t was all over until something unexpected happed…

"Hello my name is Fujuka Haruhi. I will your date. My father thinks that I need a new boyfriend so he signed me up for the show. I am happy to see you all well so now I will choose a name out of the hat to start our date today." She said with a hopeful smile hoping that they would not see through her act, But it was a lost cause

They loved to much not to tell.

She smiled again and gently put her hand into the hat, found a sheet of paper, and pulled it out. Her father took it opened it to see who it was. He put a smirk on his face and scooted Haruhi out the door so she could be surprised. He waited until he was given the okay and read the sheet of paper.

"Ootori Kyouya, come on down."

Kyouya was not in complete shock when he heard his name called but was very happy that he had been given the chance to go first. He quickly rose and stepped out the door to be led to a stretch limo. Knowing something dear to him was inside he began to straiten his hair with his hands and opened the door. Haruhi quickly turned around to see who it was. She was in for the biggest shock of the day.

_Kyouya-sempai_

The date has begun.

"Kyouya-sempai?" she said gazing into his eyes, "Are you my date today?" Kyouya was speechless. She was actually wearing a nice formal dress. It was so nice in fact that it messed up Kyouya's poker face. He had to take a second to blink as to see she was covered in a black dress, and covered in diamonds. A dress he could have easily pick out for her if he had the chance. But he had to stop looking ass he realize he had just been asked a question. _**God! She's more stunning than ever! **_The game was now on.

* * *

Tamaki had walked into a room where there was a huge wide screen just sitting there and Ranka on a couch starring at the screen.

"Hiya! Tamaki come sit down and watch as Haruhi gets knocked off her feet by a certain gentleman" he said teaseling. "There is no way she'll go back to you after this date." Tamaki sat down next to Ranka but his eyes were glued to the screen. Was his Haruhi going to dump him for his best friend?

* * *

"Yes Haruhi. I will acquire you tonight." He sat down next to her in the limo. She sat there staring out the window as they zoomed past the Tokyo streets making the ride dead silent. The shadow king spoke "Are you okay Haruhi? We can go back I f you like." _**Doesn't mean I let you go that easily.**_

"No, Kyouya I'm fine." She said still gazing at her window. _Hopefully he would just leave me alone for the ride to get my thoughts together_, but she didn't know that there was one thing he hated the most…

Was to be lied to.

* * *

"HA!" he yelled at Ranka who in returned just rolled his eyes,"She wouldn't leave me as you say. Look she is a truthful princess who wouldn't deceive a prince as myself. Your just wasting your time trying to get her to leave me."

"Really just wait. I know Kyouya will not give up this easily" Ranka assured him.

* * *

Kyouya grabbed her chin and nearly yanked it to face him. He could see tears hiding in her eye sockets. She was trying not to cry and react to him in her normal way but she was in complete shock, "Kyouya, what …"

"really if you don't want to be here we can go back." Kyouya said with a serious tone in his voice that made her shiver. _I have to get out of this situation and I know exactly how too._

* * *

Tamaki had freaked out yelling "GET YOUR HANDS OF HARUHI!!!"

"Told ya! " Ranka yelled back "now shut up so I can hear them!" Tamaki shut up but not for him for his heart's sake. His best friend was truly trying to steal her away from him. And he could do nothing but sit there on tenterhooks, hoping she wouldn't fall for him.

* * *

"Kyouya? Let people do as they wish?" she said with a striking voice that made his spine tingle._**Great I made her mad, and it hasn't been 10 minutes yet**_. " Anything on that lines means he has something he can earn or gain in the process. I know you Shadow King and don't ever forget it." _**Hmmm… maybe I can use this to my advantage?**_

"Shadow king?" he asked in a puzzled voice before speaking again, "Know me?" he asked with a sinister voice while pulling her closer to his face , "you don't even know the half of me. Who do you think I am hm? A evil man who is only looking for worth in any situation? A man who will never do anything that didn't profit me?" _**ha ha knows me she says.**_

_Great now he wants to play mind games. Well two can play that game. _"Yes" she said simply sending him in complete shock "Also a man who doesn't know when to give up." _ Ha ha. Now who is the idiot?_

* * *

"Ha!" Tamaki yelled as he pushed his finger up to Ranka's face.

* * *

_**Heh. Let's make this a little more interesting.**_ He softened his face and stared deeply into her eyes, "So you think that I'm her to gain something? What can I gain from you? I'm came here to have fun with you and now your criticizing me." He could see her eyes looking at him in a curious way. And he liked every second of it. "Do you truly think I'm that evil? So I not have a heart that needs love?" _**lets see how tough she is now. Haha a heart that needed love.**_

_Why does he look like that? Is he serious? He is right from the very beginning he was trying to see if I was alright and all I did was condemn him from doing so. I'm should say sorry. No! wait it's a trick well if he to play like that._ She looked down which got Kyouya's attention. He was surprised about how quickly he won with the one person who usually won these competitions of theirs. She was gathering tears in her eyes getting ready for battle.

"Sorry sempai, I should heard you all the way through." She looked up at her sempai with dreamy eyes. "Please forgive I will never do it again" she pushed herself into his arms. _**What is she doing???? I didn't know it would go this far.**_ He was about to give in and hug her when he realized what was going on. "Kyouya hold me." She said in a very silent voice that he even couldn't hear. _**So its gonna be like this huh? This ought to be fun. **_He thought with a sneer on his face. He started to tightly squeeze her in his arms but not to tight to make him lose control.

* * *

"What is this????" Tamaki yelled once more, "What is that girl doing???"

Ranka laughed at the sight upon him

* * *

"Kyouya-sempai…" she whispered into his chest. Once again he help her chin this time softly making sure she could see him square in his eyes and so that he could see hers. _**What is it about her eyes that makes me go weak? I wonder if I spoke the truth will she believe me?**_

"Haruhi-chan…" he pushed her over his shoulder "I live to make you happy" _Tamaki might be mad for this but oh well. I can't lose this game. Not this time. I wonder …._

"Kyouya-sempai. What is this feeling? Why is it I only feel it around you?" she whispered into his ear softly. She could feel him starting to tense and that made her even more curious. "Kyouya-kun… do you love me?" she whispered into his ear once more. _**Haruhi! I do I truly do. **_

He grabbed her arm to pull her up from him, which was a shock to her. _OMG!! What is he doing? He is taking this game too far!! _He looked into her eyes and saw her starting to blush as he started to pull her in closer to him. "Haruhi…" he whispered to her when all of the sudden the limo stopped in front of the restaurant. He let go of her and opened the limo door to let himself out. _What is he going to do now? _He held out his hand and let out a sincere smile, "Shall we go in?"

_**I'm not going to lose that easy.**_

_**I **__**hope you all liked my chappie. Plz remember that I'm not a professional at this so plz forgive me. I bet now that people feel sorry for Tamaki and is going to vote for him now lol. Why this game between them you ask? Because I'm evil that's why.**_

_The next chappie will be a nice lovely dinner just as planned so I hope you enjoy this._

_R&R&V PLZ!!!_


End file.
